


Daddy Loves You (Female Reader)

by GabrielAndLokiSpitRoastedMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Anal Plug, Comfort, Daddy Gabriel, Daddy Kink, Dom Gabriel, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gabriel/You - Freeform, PWP, Paddling, Pet Names, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stoplight System, Vaginal Sex, gabriel/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielAndLokiSpitRoastedMe/pseuds/GabrielAndLokiSpitRoastedMe
Summary: You met Gabriel at a fetish club.  Three years later, he's revealed that he's an archangel and the two of you have entered into a DD/lg (Daddy Dom/Little Girl) relationship.  When you throw a tantrum on your anniversary, you might end up getting a punishment instead of a present from your Daddy.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Gabriel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Daddy Loves You (Female Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert fic with explicit sex. This fic is also PWP Daddy Kink. Fair Warning. This version is geared toward a female reader. The counterpart is geared toward male readers. The other version of this story is basically word for word the same only M/M. I do not own Supernatural in any way.

It had been three and a half years since you’d first met Gabriel at the fetish club. Back when you were a wide-eyed freshman who had just wiggled out from your family’s watchful eye. You’d always been curious about some of the more kinky aspects of sex, but when you lived with parents who barely let you take a date to prom, exploring your sexual tastes wasn’t easy.

The first semester of college, you changed that factor. Some may have thought you went a little wild, but you honestly didn’t care. For starters, you allowed your rather outgoing roommate to drag you along to frat parties, mixers, anywhere that had copious amounts of alcohol and people willing to hook up. It didn’t take long before you’d managed to discover a few more latent predilections. You’d realized that while you could easily find gratification in both sexes that you were a cockslut deep down. Something about being filled by a thick, hard, dick made you want nothing more than to be fucked in any way possible. 

One of the girls who’d invited you to join in with her and her boyfriend was the one who told you about the club. It hadn’t taken much persuasion to convince you to check it out. You’d been going two or three times a week for a month when you met Gabriel for the first time. 

He bought you a drink, been a charming flirt, and convinced you to utilize one of the private rooms at the club for a scene. Once you’d both realized how well you worked off of one another it was easy to suggest making it a regular thing. Truth be told, you’d been lost from the moment that those golden eyes had pinned you from across the room. The fact that he was just a little shorter than you, but so strong and powerful looking that you felt small didn’t hurt. And while he was at least a decade older than you, it only made the man more attractive. The thought of an older man who could comfort, control and care for you was something you’d only dared to dream about. A Daddy. 

A standing date at the club turned into exclusively dating in record time. About a year in, Gabriel stumbled across your secret Daddy Kink. You’d always worried that someone would either take advantage or ridicule you for your desires, but Gabriel did neither. He simply grinned, golden eyes flashing, as his hand reached out to stroke your cheek while he said, “Tell Daddy what he can do for you, kitten?”

Desire pooled in your pelvis, and you whimpered, leaning into his touch. Almost unable to believe what was happening, you sunk your teeth into your bottom lip, worrying the flesh as you looked up at him through your lashes. The look on his face had punched the breath out of you and you didn’t think you could be any more in love. 

Once the Daddy Dom/little girl relationship began between the two of you, it didn’t take much longer for Gabriel to entrust you with  _ his  _ greatest secret. Just as you had been, he seemed surprised that you took the reveal of his archangel status as well as you did. It was a bit frightening at first to think that the man you’d been with for so long wasn’t even a human; but you loved Gabriel, and didn’t see how your Daddy being an angel could be anything but good. 

Now, three years since you’d met, both of you were thriving with one another and you couldn’t be happier with your lover. Which was why, when you finished with your last class of the day, you knew that tonight was going to be amazing. When you had awoke that morning and Daddy didn’t acknowledge your anniversary in any way, you decided that you wanted to get Gabriel’s attention—what better than a tantrum?

Refusing your pancakes that Daddy had lovingly made, deliberately pushing over your milk and sassing back before you left were sure to get you a punishment tonight. You couldn’t wait. Sometimes when Daddy punished you, it was better than when you were a good little girl for him. Daddy Gabriel punished so well. 

Walking along down the street toward the townhome that he’d settled in while you were attending university, you found yourself worrying your lip, eyes wide as you contemplated how Gabriel might punish you. Your hand shook as you opened the front door and entered your home. Toeing off your shoes by the door and hanging up your glittery pink school bag, you started at a noise behind you and turned to find Gabriel right in your space. 

“Are we still being a brat today, Princess?”

You instinctively shrunk in at Daddy’s glare. “No, Daddy.” You tried to meet his eyes, but Gabriel’s glare only narrowed. The silence stretched until it was unbearable and you said, “Daddy, I’m sorr—“

“No.” Gabriel cut you off and took your wrist in his hand lightly. “You’re not going to apologize when you don’t mean it.” He pointed toward the corner of the room and said, “You will leave your skirt and top on, the panties come off. And you will stand in the corner—quietly—until I say. Do you understand, kitten?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Your voice is small, hardly a whisper. You feel awful that you’ve made Daddy so mad. You just wanted to show him that you were upset that he forgot your anniversary. You didn’t mean to make him this angry. 

A few fat tears roll down your cheeks, and you wipe them away angrily as you remove your special Disney panties and place them on the couch before standing in the corner. You can feel Daddy’s eyes on you and you try to stop the tears. Footsteps retreat and you can tell that Gabriel left the room but you don’t dare move from your spot. You hate corner time, it’s boring and humiliating. Sometimes Gabriel has sent you to the corner when other people are around, which is beyond embarrassing. Standing in the corner with nothing but your short pleated skirt between your bare ass and the world is another level of humiliating. 

You don’t know how long it’s been when you hear Gabriel re-enter the room. He gently spins you to face him and you can’t bear to meet his eyes. You don’t speak, not because your petulant, but because Daddy said not to earlier and you know he wants you to obey. 

Gabriel leads you down the hall to your bedroom and brings you inside. He walks you to the end of the bed and pushes you down so you’re bending over the edge. Your breasts squash into the comforter as you fist your hands in the material, your ass up in the air. You can feel Daddy’s warm hands lightly lifting your skirt and rubbing your ass cheeks lightly. 

Before you can even think, a finger is pressing into your asshole. The digit is chilled from the lube that Gabriel always snaps from thin air. “You’re such a naughty little girl aren’t you?” Gabriel’s voice is harsh. “You like being bad so Daddy will punish you, don’t you?”

His finger prods your hole, and you clench your eyes and nod. “Tell me, baby girl,” Gabriel says. “Tell me that you like being bad to Daddy.”

“I like being a bad girl, Daddy. I love it when you punish me.”

“I know you do, Princess.” He works two fingers into your ass before they’re gone and the cold harshness of a metal plug is slipped into your hole. You wiggle your hips experimentally, feeling the plug shifting inside of you. 

“Now, my naughty princess,” Gabriel says, “Daddy is going to spank you with the paddle until you cry for what you did this morning and then you’re going to go to bed.” Panic floods through you. Just a harsh spanking? But...you wanted Daddy to fuck you too! No! “Or,” Gabriel continues after a long beat. “You can tell me why you were a brat this morning, and then I will paddle you until you cry, but I’ll also fuck you.” He pauses, giving you time to think. “Tell me what you want baby.”

“You forgot our anniversary and I was mad at you, Daddy!” You blurt it all out on a sob, hoping that Daddy will take mercy on you and you’ll still get to feel his huge dick. 

“Oh kitten,” Gabriel sighs. “I’m an archangel. I don’t forget anything.” You twist so you can see him over your shoulder. He’s still lovingly rubbing your butt cheeks. “I had a surprise for my little girl, but then you were bad.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” And you really are. 

Shaking his head, Gabriel says, “Okay Princess, but you still deserve a punishment.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Suddenly the feel of the wooden paddle that Gabriel favors has replaced his hand and is now rubbing your butt. You let out a small whimper. “Color?” Gabriel asks.

“Green,” you breathe. You want this more than you can say. 

There’s no response other than the paddle cracking across your ass. The sting is so painful and you gasp. “Daddy!”

“No baby,” Gabriel says. “I’ll stop when you cry.”

Smack after smack echoes through the room as he continues to spank you. You know that your ass will be bruised in the morning but you don’t care. Every hit, every jostle of the plug in your ass, makes you even more turned on. You sniff as another spank falls on the meat of your rear. 

“You know that I don’t fuck bad girls, kitten,” Gabriel says as he spanks you three times in quick succession.

“I know Daddy, I’m sorry! I promise I’ll be your good girl!”

The pain searing across your ass is almost too painful now and you can’t hold back any longer. As Gabriel paddles you even harder, you begin to sob. He spanks you twice more once you’re openly crying before he’s next to you on the bed. Gabriel gathers you up into his arms and rocks you against his chest. “Okay baby, it’s okay. Daddy loves you so much. What’s your color sweet girl?”

You rub your eyes sniffing and you say, “Green,” your voice wrecked from the screams and sobs. 

“You’re such a good girl, Princess. You took your spankings like a big girl,” Gabriel soothes. “Now, do you want to go to bed, or do you want Daddy to fuck you before you go to sleep, Princess?”

You nuzzle closer to Gabriel, your lips unconsciously mouthing at his neck. “I want Daddy to fuck me.”

There’s a soft kiss to your head and Gabriel says, “Okay baby, you’re going to get in my lap and ride me.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He stands, removing his clothes and you’re so happy that Daddy is letting you watch him. Gabriel get back onto the bed at the top, so he’s sitting up at the head, leaning back. Once he’s situated, you crawl over to him and let him help take your shirt off. You reach down to unbutton your skirt and Gabriel takes your hands away. “No, kitten,” he says. “Leave your skirt on, sweetness.”

You nod happily and when prompted, climb into Gabriel’s lap, straddling him, as you hover above his enormous penis. He helps guide you until the head of his cock is rubbing you. “So wet for me, kitten,” Gabriel moans. “You’re so wet for Daddy—what a good girl.” He lifts up just enough that the tip of him is pushing into you. “Tell me how you got so wet, Princess?”

“Daddy made me wet,” you say as you sink slowly down. You can feel Gabriel’s fat cock splitting you. The rub of his cock filling you as it rubs along the plug still shoved up your ass makes you moan loudly. Daddy smiles at the sound. He loves it when you make noise for him. 

“How—oh fuck—how did Daddy make you wet, baby?”

You settle completely into his lap and wiggle about, getting used to the feeling of that monster prick snug inside you. “When Daddy put the plug in me,” you say.

Gabriel’s eyes are partially closed and he shifts, thrusting lightly up into you. “What else did Daddy do you make you so eager for his cock?”

“Daddy spanked me and it felt so good,” you moan. 

“So you  _ do  _ like being punished by Daddy, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy! I’m only naughty because I want Daddy to touch me.”

“You just want Daddy’s dick, don’t you? You fucking dirty little princess. You’re so fucking hungry for it aren’t you? Daddy’s little cockslut?”

“Yes, Daddy!” You shout as you’re bounced on Gabriel’s lap. He’s thrusting powerfully, his hands grabbing fistfuls of your bright red, sore ass. It’s deliciously painful and you’re loving every second of it. “I’m a slut for you, Daddy! Love your cock so full in me. You’re so big, Daddy—it feels so good!”

“That’s my good girl,” Gabriel is gasping, into your shoulder as he fucks deeply into you. “So tight, kitten. You feel so good to Daddy.”

The tingling in your clit is building as your Daddy fucks you hashly. He praises his beautiful girl and everything he says brings you higher. Your hands are braced on his shoulders as you try to ride him. You’re never in control when an archangel is the one plowing into you. It’s absolute heaven on earth. That’s probably blasphemous, but you can’t even think to care as your orgasm rips though you, causing you to scream, “I love you Daddy!”

“Love you too, kitten.” As you begin to come down, your body goes limp as Gabriel still fucks you. A few powerful thrusts and you feel the warmth of his cum spilling into you. The feeling draws another shuddering moan from you as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you down for a heated kiss. 

As Gabriel maneuvers you down onto the bed next to him, he’s careful to keep his cock inside of you. You lay tangled together as you feel him going soft. When he finally pulls out, a rush of cum slips from you, costing your inner thighs. “There’s my good girl,” he whispers to you. 

Slowly you feel him pulling out the plug from your ass and tossing it aside. You smile and press yourself closer to him as he pets your hair and your back, murmuring soothing praise. “Daddy’s good little princess.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, kitten.” Gabriel kisses your cheek. He holds you for a while, letting you come down from your high. Eventually he snaps up a bottle of soothing lotion and coats your raw and sore ass cheeks with the stuff. You smile softly at the tenderness that Daddy is showing to you. 

He peppers your face and lips with soft, sweet kisses, as he dresses you in the unicorn pajamas that he snapped up for you. Gabriel knows that you aren’t very confident being nude when in your Little Space. Once he has you all tucked in bed next to him, he kisses you one last time and the lights click off. 

“Go to sleep, Princess. Daddy is watching over you.”


End file.
